


Courtship

by Branch



Series: Third Watch [13]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana and Kirihara stumble into intimacy. (Theoretically there was supposed to be more build-up to this point but the bunnies buggered off on me; instead, enjoy the straight-up smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

Akaya dropped his racquet into his bag and fell back against the wall, breathing hard, almost laughing. Tachibana leaned beside him, on one hand, grinning.

“Good game,” Akaya panted. “You should play like that more often.”

“Should I?” Tachibana asked, looking down at him. “Why?”

Akaya grinned back. “It would get your opponents excited. That’s always worth something, isn’t it?”

“That,” Tachibana’s eyes glinted, “depends on the opponent.”

“Does it?” Akaya murmured, tipping his head back. He was enjoying this.

“Oh, yes.” Tachibana was leaning over him, now, playing the same game of dare and counter-dare they played on the court.

“Nice to know I’m special.” Akaya set a hand on Tachibana’s shoulder.

Tachibana slid an arm around him and closed the last few centimeters. Akaya met his kiss open mouthed, and pressed into his hold, feeling the roughness of Tachibana’s shirt against his palms, the smoothness of his lips against Akaya’s, the hardness of his thigh between Akaya’s legs. Akaya sighed into the kiss, and stretched a little against Tachibana’s body. Tachibana’s hand kneaded against his back, and Akaya thrust against Tachibana’s hips, pleased to feel that Tachibana was reacting to this, too.

He was not especially pleased when Tachibana drew back.

“Kirihara,” Tachibana sighed. He looked calmer, now, which was just not acceptable.

“If you say we should stop,” Akaya warned, “I won’t be responsible for what I do next.” He didn’t want to stop; this felt good. He ran a hand up Tachibana’s chest and into his hair, intending to pull him back down.

Tachibana caught his wrist, with a breath of laughter. “Demanding, aren’t you?” His thumb stroked, softly, against Akaya’s palm.

It might have been intended to soothe, but what it actually did was wash a shivering tingle down through Akaya’s entire body. He gasped and dropped his head back, eyes half lidded. He felt Tachibana tense, against him, and looked up to see that Tachibana’s eyes were hot again. Tachibana’s thumb caressed Akaya’s palm once more, and Akaya shivered.

“Don’t stop,” he whispered.

Tachibana smiled, and brought Akaya’s hand down, bowing his head over it. The wet, warm glide of his tongue tracing patterns in Akaya’s palm drove a long shudder through Akaya. It was the most sensual thing he could remember ever feeling, and he was distantly astonished to find his own hands so sensitive. Tachibana’s mouth closed over each finger in turn, tongue sliding up them in a way that made Akaya’s knees weak. Tachibana nibbled his way down Akaya’s middle finger and flicked his tongue into Akaya’s cupped hand, and Akaya moaned at the layering of sharp and silky sensation. If the wall hadn’t been behind him, he was sure he would have been a heap on the ground.

He wanted a matter transmitter, he decided, fuzzily. So that they could move instantly to someplace with a bed and he could lie down and spread his legs apart and feel Tachibana stroking him inside until he came; traveling instantly would be good, because he was very close to the edge now.

Perhaps Tachibana could tell, because he pressed Akaya back harder against the wall, and slid his free hand down between Akaya’s legs. He was gentle, fingers rubbing against Akaya as softly as his tongue, and it was far too much when Akaya was already wound up from a hard game. He groaned and his hips jerked up into Tachibana’s hand as fire washed through him, hazing out the world.

Tachibana pressed more firmly until Akaya stilled, and wrapped an arm back around him in support as Akaya sagged against the prickly brick behind him. He let Akaya’s hand go to brush Akaya’s hair back and stroke his cheek. Akaya looked up at him, a bit startled by this gentleness from someone he had come to know on the court as hard, and fast, and sharp edged.

“You’re wonderfully responsive, Kirihara,” Tachibana remarked, softly.

Akaya smiled. “You like your partners to let you know they’re enjoying it?” he asked.

“That’s part of it,” Tachibana agreed, looking amused. He stepped back and snagged a towel from the benches behind them. With commendable tact, he fiddled with his bag and didn’t watch as Akaya cleaned himself up. Which was good, because, otherwise, Akaya was sure he would have been blushing fit to fry something on his face. Someday, he swore, he was going to figure out how to stifle that reaction.

“So, what’s the rest of it?” Akaya asked, stuffing the towel back into his own bag and reminding himself to throw it in the wash the next day he did laundry himself.

Tachibana lifted an eyebrow at this nosiness, which Akaya parried with his best blithe look. Tachibana snorted.

“I like knowing that my partner is relaxed enough to enjoy it and unrestrained enough to express that. Not,” he added, dryly, “that this is exactly the best place for either of those.”

“Hmm.” Akaya looked sidelong at Tachibana. “You know of somewhere better?”

Tachibana gave him a thoughtful look, at this implicit offer, thoughtful and measuring. “I don’t generally do things like this casually, Kirihara,” he said, at last. “Are you sure you want a lover from another team?”

Akaya considered this. Did he want to be Tachibana Kippei’s lover? He liked their games. He rather liked Tachibana’s sense of humor. And he liked how seriously Tachibana took him. Akaya nodded; good enough. “Yeah, I think so,” he answered.

“Well, then,” a gleam lightened Tachibana’s eyes, “if you think you can deal with my sister, there’s always my house.”

Akaya gazed at him, trying to keep his mouth from twitching. “They’re all wrong,” he declared, “you are still a complete bastard. It’s a good thing I like that.”

“I had noticed the tendency,” Tachibana agreed, mouth curling up at one corner.

Akaya glared, until Tachibana, chuckling, caught his chin and kissed him.

“Okay,” Akay sighed, when Tachibana let him go, “I guess I can brave your little sister. How much worse than your devoted followers can she be?”

Tachibana opened his mouth, and then closed it again. “Mm.”

Akaya eyed him. “Great,” he muttered. Exactly what _was_ he getting himself into?

Tachibana patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry too much,” he encouraged. “I wouldn’t let her actually break anything.”

Akaya spent the entire walk wondering whether that had been a joke or not.

He managed to get through his introduction to the Tachibana family as “a friend I’ve been practicing with” with only a few twitches under the blowtorch intensity of Tachibana Ann’s glare. She was obviously someone who held grudges. The last time he’d seen a look that dire, it had been on Sanada-san. Only her brother’s whispered admonition, as he waved Akaya up the stairs ahead of him, relieved her attempt to scorch him with her eyes. Akaya heaved a sigh of relief, as the door locked behind them. He slumped back against Tachibana, who wound obliging arms around his waist.

“She’s rather protective,” Tachibana told him.

“You can say that again,” Akaya agreed, fervently.

Tachibana laughed, and bent to press a kiss against Akaya’s neck. Akaya sighed and arched back a little further, inviting more extensive liberties. That was, after all, why he had braved the girl-shaped dragon downstairs. He murmured appreciation as Tachibana’s hands moved under his shirt and slid up his sides to close around his ribs. Tachibana’s thumbs, stroking just shy of Akaya’s nipples, sent a complex shiver of heat straight to his groin. The hands slid down to his hips and back up, fingertips tracing over his stomach, and Akaya stretched his arms over his head in a pointed invitation to get rid of the shirt, already. Tachibana took the hint.

“Are you always this impatient?” he asked, sounding amused.

Akaya turned, and gave him a wicked smile. “Pretty much.”

“Will you be a touch more patient if I ask you to?” Tachibana asked, trailing light fingers down Akaya’s back.

Akaya’s breath hitched, and he wound his arms tight around Tachibana. “The only time I put up with teasing is when I’m pinned to the bed and can’t do anything else,” he said.

Tachibana curved a hand under his chin to make Akaya look up. “Not teasing,” he said, seriously. “Just taking it a little slower.”

Akaya was a bit surprised. Sanada-san would have taken what he said as a suggestion. But this was Tachibana, he reminded himself. Not the same person at all. “If you want,” he agreed, after a moment. And then he grinned, and tugged meaningfully at Tachibana’s shirt. “Not too slow, though.”

Tachibana gave him a wry look, but stripped off his shirt before pulling Akaya back against him.

“Mm. Much better,” Akaya sighed against his shoulder. Now he could feel Tachibana’s body heat against his skin.

Tachibana’s hands came to rest at the small of his back, and started digging into his muscles; they worked up his spine until Akaya was sagging against Tachibana, practically purring. Finally, they slid back down, and Tachibana’s fingers slipped inside Akaya’s waistband. Akaya pushed a little away, languidly, to let Tachibana slide it down and made a soft sound of pleasure as Tachibana’s palms slid back up to cup his rear. He moaned a little as those strong hands kneaded against his bare skin.

His own hands searched over Tachibana’s chest and down, brushing across his stomach and drawing a gasp from him. Akaya reached Tachibana’s pants, and looked a question. Tachibana nodded, and Akaya noted Tachibana was breathing almost as fast as his was. That was good. He eased Tachibana’s pants down, and Tachibana stepped out of them, pulling Akaya tighter against him. Akaya squirmed a little, delighting in the feel of skin against skin, and in the low sound Tachibana made when his erection slid against Akaya’s stomach. Tachibana laughed, breathlessly, at Akaya’s grin.

“I’d call you _imp_, but I’m not sure that’s evil enough,” he observed.

“You’re one to talk,” Akaya gasped, as Tachibana’s fingers spread him open and feathered over sensetized skin. “Tachibana…”

Tachibana guided him to the bed and slid onto it, tugging Akaya after him. Akaya ended straddling his lap, as Tachibana sat, cross-legged, against the wall. It put Akaya’s knees rather far apart, and he leaned against Tachibana for balance.

“Do you mind being this spread open?” Tachibana asked, softly, passing his hands down Akaya’s thighs as if to check for strain.

A flush rose in Akaya’s face and he shook his head. “I like it,” he murmured.

Tachibana’s smile held satisfaction and promise. “Good.” He wove one hand into Akaya’s hair and drew him down to a slow kiss. Akaya made a sharp sound as the other hand smoothed over his entrance, slick and cool. He relaxed as fingertips circled, lightly.

“You don’t need to go too very slow with this,” he said, against Tachibana’s mouth, before sinking back into another kiss. It muffled his moan as Tachibana took him at his word, and slid two fingers into him, stretching him sharply.

“Good?” Tachibana asked, deep voice velvety.

“Oh, yeah,” Akaya husked.

He soon found that it was difficult to rock back into Tachibana’s touch in his current position. But Akaya wasn’t at all sure he could have anyway. Tachibana had amazing hands. His fingers weren’t always thrusting, but somehow they were always pressing or sliding or twisting against the place that felt best. Akaya had never contemplated the possibility of someone… _caressing_ him inside like this, but here he was draped, shuddering, over Tachibana, moaning, abandoned, as those long fingers stroked waves of pleasure through him.

As Akaya’s body started to tighten, Tachibana slowed. “How do you want to finish this?” he asked, breath warm against Akaya’s ear.

Well, if the choice was up to him…

“Fuck me,” Akaya gasped.

“Gladly,” Tachibana whispered, and pushed his weight forward, spilling Akaya back onto the fuzzy blanket. Tachibana leaned over him, and Akaya noted that his smile was both gentle and burning hot. “How do you like it?” Tachibana murmured.

“Hard,” Akaya answered, with no hesitation. The slow, sensual pleasure had been overwhelming, and he was tense with it, now. He wanted something extreme to release him.

Tachibana’s smile gained a laughing edge. “You should probably turn over, then.”

Akaya shrugged, and did so, to find a pillow under his chin. At least, he consoled himself, Tachibana probably couldn’t see this blush. He’d almost forgotten there were other people in the house who might hear if they got enthusiastic. Which he certainly hoped they were about to.

Tachibana’s hands raised Akaya’s hips a little, and his knees spread Akaya’s apart. His fingers smoothed fresh lubricant between Akaya’s cheeks, cool against hot skin. The position and attention felt very wanton, which suited Akaya perfectly just at the moment. They were closing in again on how he felt when he and Tachibana played full out, and that was not a restrained sort of place.

One hand fisted in the blanket, crushing the fuzz, as Tachibana pressed against him, hard and insistent. Akaya sucked in a breath as his body opened and Tachibana slipped inside. That solid length pressed a little further in, and drew back, and then drove in again, hard and deep. Even muffled, Akaya’s cry was loud in the room. He bucked up as Tachibana thrust into him again and again, driving him hot and full. It felt wonderful, pounding and shaking Akaya’s muscles, wrenching them loose, unclenching him until Akaya felt liquid and bright and heated. Nerves that had strained against the slow pleasure from Tachibana’s fingers screamed now. He relaxed into it and burning pleasure broke through him, surged across his body, twisted and released him again and again, until Akaya was empty and breathless, almost drifting. He savored the fullness of Tachibana inside him, lying boneless and satiated under Tachibana’s weight until his rhythm, too, broke.

Akaya did grumble a bit, when, after catching his breath, Tachibana made him move so he could strip the blanket off the bed. The crisp cool of the sheets reconciled him, though, and Tachibana gathered Akaya back against him, stroking his hair when Akaya pillowed his head on Tachibana’s shoulder.

“That was great,” Akaya mumbled, wriggling just a bit to get more comfortable.

“Thank you,” Tachibana chuckled, “I thought so, too.” He pressed a kiss to Akaya’s forehead. “You’re remarkably sweet, for someone so impatient and demanding.”

Akaya blinked up at him before tucking his head back down against Tachibana’s chest to hide yet another damned blush. The effort went for nothing as Tachibana rolled them both over so he could lean over Akaya and lift his chin.

“Don’t tell me no one’s ever said something like that to you before,” he said.

“Just… no one outside my own team,” Akaya muttered, glancing aside.

“You’re cute when you blush, too,” Tachibana commented.

Akaya glared firey death, and Tachibana laughed. Akaya growled, and heaved, flipping them back over again so he could kiss Tachibana until he stopped, which he did fairly quickly.

Just before his brain unravelled again, the thought drifted through: _what was his team going to think about this?_

**End**


End file.
